The Sheldon Reformation
by leadivarina18
Summary: When Leonard wins a Nobel Prize, Sheldon doesn't know how to take it . So he finds himself running to the one person who will care the most, Amy. This is my first published story so all reviews will be appreciated and hope you all like it !
1. Amy's discovery

It was a rainy Tuesday evening and Amy was sat in her apartment. She glanced over to her harp and wondered if she could play a song but she felt too tired and too stressed out. It had been a long day; she'd spent six hours doing a study on addiction and then had to go to a meeting which had been completely pointless. All she really wanted to do was go to bed but she knew if she went to sleep now, she would never sleep when the time came to actually go to bed. So she wandered over to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach from outside.

_Knock, knock, knock, Amy_

_Knock, knock, knock, Amy_

_Knock, knock, knock , Amy_

She wondered what Sheldon was doing here. It wasn't date night and she couldn't think of anything else that the Relationship Agreement had in it that would make him come over. As she opened the door, all she could see was the tears in his eyes. He reached out to her and drew her in for a hug. Brushing the thrill she was getting from this close physical contact away, she put her arms around him.

'What's wrong?' she asked him. But he was sobbing by this point. She slowly drew away from him and told him to follow her into the room. He sat down on the sofa, still shaking although his sobs had quietened. She immediately knew what to do.

'May I offer you a hot beverage?' she asked him

'Yes please' said Sheldon, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket. 'I'd like tea'. He blew his nose delicately. 'I'm sorry about the hug but I'm just feeling so low'

'What's upset you' asked Amy walking around the kitchen. She hated seeing Sheldon when he was upset yet it was in these emotional outbursts that he would allow physical contact. It also reminded her that he was as human as everyone else.

'Leonard's just been informed that he has won a Nobel Prize for his latest paper' said Sheldon and with that he dissolved into a fresh flood of sobs.

'Ah, I can see why you're upset' said Amy. She held a steaming mug of tea in her left hand and a tissue in the other.

'How can I go on? I always thought it would be me who won that. I've worked so hard my entire life, I've never been distracted by things like Leonard and yet he wins!' cried Sheldon, once again reaching out to Amy.

Amy couldn't think of what to tell him. She knew how much this was hurting Sheldon. After all, he was so dedicated to his work. But a part of her was happy for Leonard as he was her friend too. She knew she better not tell Sheldon that! He wouldn't be able to take it. Another part of her was being exhilarated by yet more physical contact with Sheldon.

'If I don't have any reason to pursue my career, then I might as well look to something else' cried Sheldon into her chest.

Amy remembered all the times that the others had said that they hated Sheldon when he interfered with their work. She also knew that his friendship with Leonard was well and truly over. She wondered if he would leave the apartment, then maybe she could move in with him! But for now all she was obliged to do was comfort him. That was what a good girlfriend did. He looked up into her eyes and without hesitation kissed her. For a moment all there was, was passion and love. There were feeling there that neither of them had felt before. It was Sheldon who broke away first.

'You've never done that before' said Amy, trying to catch her breath. She felt completely overcome

'I know. It was interesting' said Sheldon. He picked up his mug from the coffee table and took a long drink. He didn't know why he had just done that. It was so unlike him. But then again why did he have to be like him anymore? What was the point of being Sheldon Cooper if he wasn't going to be the best?


	2. Dreams, fears and lust

Chapter 2 

It was about 4am and Amy couldn't sleep. She'd made Sheldon sleep in her bed despite his protests. But after he'd cried some more, he'd fallen asleep very fast. Amy put it down to exhaustion; after all he had spent so much of the day crying. What was stopping her she assumed was a combination of sleeping on the sofa which wasn't the most comfortable thing. She could feel like something was digging her in the back and it was way too small. The other thing that was stopping her from drifting into sleep was the thoughts that she had running through her mind since Sheldon had kissed her. It seemed as if he wanted to reject everything that had been normal to him. He'd kissed her with such passion, such tenderness and such elation that it was the only thing she wanted in her mind. Amy was scared at the same time though. She didn't want Sheldon to lose all of him, his essence because then he wouldn't be the man she had feelings for.

Meanwhile Sheldon was lying awake in Amy's room. He'd fallen asleep out of all the exhaustion of crying but now his dreams had awoken him. Each one he'd had had worried him in a different way. The first had been at the ceremony for Leonard's noble prize ceremony. He was there too as despite everything he had felt towards him, it was the right thing to do. He sat there watching Leonard make his speech and get emotional, thanking all the people who had made this possible. But when it time to thank Sheldon, he said nothing but looked straight at him in such a way where it looked like he was mocking him. It was a mocking look that said all of Leonard's real feeling towards the ways that Sheldon had mocked his work over the years. But this was his final comeuppance.

The second dream was set at the bar at the Cheesecake factory. He was there alone at first, a strange cocktail in his hand. He didn't care what was in it, only that it would numb the pain he was feeling. Suddenly there came a voice behind him.

'Never thought I would see the great Sheldon Cooper doing this' it said

Sheldon turned around and found himself staring at Amy. She didn't look like Amy though. She was all dressed up and made up with her hair curled and contact lenses in. She looked so incredible. Sheldon had to blink several times because he was so overwhelmed by her.

'Oh Amy, oh Amy' were the words that came out of his mouth.

He walked towards her and without a moment's hesitation; he pulled her close and kissed her. It was fiery and passionate and everything that both of them wanted it to be. Sheldon started to run his hand down her back and brushed the zip on her dress. He started to pull it down but at that point he awoke. His pyjamas were stuck to him and he felt so overcome with it all. His romantic feelings for Amy hadn't left though when he had awoken rather they had. He wanted to call out to her but assumed she was asleep so he sat there in the dark trying to get a grip of his thoughts.

The door opened and there Amy stood, shivering slightly. She'd come in as she'd heard movement coming from the room. She thought Sheldon must be having a nightmare and was concerned in his het up state that something bad would happen. Luckily he looked relatively fine although he still was a little pink in the face.

'Sheldon, do you need anything?' she asked him.

'This might sound a little strange but can you just stay here for a while' asked Sheldon. He looked down at the ground feeling a small stab of guilt because he didn't want to keep her from sleep.

'Yes of course and don't worry you're not keeping me awake, I'm struggling to sleep' said Amy.

'Oh dear, I insist you take your bed back 'said Sheldon moving closer to her. He reached out and clasped her hand. She was a little shocked but it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened tonight.

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Amy. 'And I am not taking my bed back; I want you to be comfortable as you are my guest.'

'But Amy, it's unfair if I'm causing you pain as it's your bed' said Sheldon who then started to get up.

Amy pushed him back down onto the bed. Suddenly something inside her burst, some spark of passion inside her. She pulled Sheldon back up and kissed him, hard and fast. He didn't pull away but kissed her back and his hands wrapped around her tightly. He was careful that nothing more happened to her body but he put his tongue into her mouth. She gasped suddenly but did the same to him. Both of them couldn't break away, they were too entranced. But in the end Amy started to gasp for breath. Sheldon released her immediately as he worried he'd done something wrong. But Amy seemed ok, just a little breathless. Then a thought crossed his mind.

'Amy Farrah Fowler, May I ask you a question? If you say no then it is fine and you are more than welcome to kick me out ' he asked her.

'Go on' she replied.

'Do you want to share the bed with me?' he said then held his breath.

'Sheldon Cooper, I want nothing more' she said before planning a soft kiss on his cheek.


	3. Morning joys

Chapter 3

The morning light started streaming through the curtains and fell onto Sheldon's face. He tried to shut his eyes tighter but it didn't work. Then he realised he was lying in bed with his arms wrapped around Amy. She was still peacefully asleep a small smile upon her face. Sheldon leant up and propped himself up on his shoulder to look at her. She was so beautiful when asleep; she was so beautiful all the time. He didn't want to look away from her at all, in fact not ever.

'Sheldon are you still there' said Amy with her eyes still closed.

'Yes I am, the sun woke me up' said Sheldon.

'Did you realise you spent the entire night holding me?' said Amy finally opening her eyes and looking into the endless depths of Sheldon's blue ones.

'No I did not, I did know had held you as that is how I awoke' said Sheldon

Both of them lay there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes. It was nice for both of them to lose their normal rational thoughts and lose themselves in each other. Then the realisation of the day came to Sheldon. He had to start getting ready for work and then face the hardest thing which would be to face Leonard. He recalled the conversation he had the night before in his mind.

_'Sheldon this is amazing, I can't believe it ' _

_'Yes Leonard, I'm very happy for you. It is a notable achievement' _

_'Man Sheldon that doesn't sound like you care at all'_

_'You know I do Leonard but I'm trying to control the feelings I have against you' _

_'What!' _

_'I just feel I deserve a Nobel Prize much more than you and whilst I know what you have done is important, I've always worked so much harder than you, I've never let things like coitus or girl troubles distract me' _

_'Sheldon how could you be so mean, I know this is hurting you but come on. Sheldon, sometimes I really do hate you' _

That was the moment that Sheldon dissolved into tears and ran out of the apartment to Amy's. He was still scared of facing Leonard but also was still mad at him for the comment he had made. Sheldon also knew he was at fault but his stubborn nature was not going to let him apologise. He moved towards Amy and started to cuddle her in order to stop himself crying.

'Something tells me that you don't want to go to work' said Amy

'How'd you guess' said Sheldon

'Because you're shaking and holding me rather tightly' said Amy smiling. 'Sheldon it's best to face your fears'

'But it's not just Leonard I'm scared about, it's facing Raj and Howard and all the other members in the department 'wailed Sheldon

'Sweetheart, it's not going to be the end of the world' said Amy

'I know but it's the end of my world!' said Sheldon 'Hang on, since when do you call me sweetheart?'

Amy paused a moment. She and Sheldon had never used the cliché nicknames that most couples would use. She didn't mind them but she knew Sheldon didn't like them at all. So she would always make sure that she didn't say them. She then started to consider Sheldon's predicament. She knew he couldn't face a whole day at Caltech alone; sure he might be able to avoid Leonard but not everyone else. People were sure to make comments that the great Sheldon Cooper wasn't the recipient of the Nobel Prize which Sheldon would take to heart. They would also do nothing but sing the praises of Leonard.

'Tell you what Sheldon, I'll come and have lunch with you and if you feel like you can't cope, then we'll take it from there' she said, avoiding the nickname issue.

'Ok, do you mind if I use your bathroom to freshen up' said Sheldon.

'Not an issue at all Sheldon' said Amy

As Sheldon let her go and walked over to the bathroom, Amy again started to wonder about Sheldon and his new outlook. Who would have thought this was even possible for Sheldon ? Sure over the time she had known him, when something extraordinary happened then Sheldon would forego routine. There was the time they sort of broke up and he'd adopted the 25 cats. There was the time that Sheldon couldn't get a haircut and took to playing the bongos. This time though the shock to his system was making him do things on impulse. She however had no issue if all his impulses involved her. The thrill of what could happen next was at the forefront of her mind and all she wanted was him.

'Sheldon, what are you going to do about clothes?' called Amy as she started to get dressed.

'Oh I have a couple of spare outfits at the university so I'll change there' said Sheldon. 'For now I'll have to wear the outfit I came in last night which I will put back on once you go and use the bathroom.

It took about 45 minutes for both of them to be ready. Sheldon refused to let Amy make him breakfast, saying he would grab something when he got to the university. Amy wasn't feeling very hungry so dismissed the thought of it altogether. They walked hand in hand out of her apartment building and down to her car. Both of them were having the same thought, what would happen next?


	4. Getting through

Chapter 4

Sheldon sat in his office staring into space. So far no-one had said anything to him and he hadn't seen Leonard. But it was only a matter of time till someone said something that would push him over the edge. He was too fearful to work, because he was a mixture of scared and resentful. Even though Leonard and himself worked in different areas of physics, there would only be one Nobel Prize. And he wasn't the first one to get it, nope it was Leonard. Leonard Hofstadter who had so many distractions in his life such as Penny and dealing with the issues he had in the past. A man who whilst being a hard worker was nowhere near as dedicated to his job as Sheldon was. Sheldon bit his lip so he wouldn't cry again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sheldon grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and pretended he was working as he told them to come in. Howard stood there, a wide grin on his face. He looked at Sheldon just sat there.

'Hello Cooper' he said

'Since when do you call me Cooper?' said Sheldon, a puzzled look on his face.

'Not sure. Everyone's talking about Leonard, he's already been offered a promotion from here and he's bound to get even better job offers once he accepts the prize' said Howard

'Fascinating' said Sheldon. 'Can you leave me to work?' he asked

'Nope, I'm here to make you suffer after all the stuff you've said over the years. Not just the stuff from last night you said to Leonard, but to all the things you've done to me, raj and most of the staff at the university' said Howard with a mean glint in his eye.

'Fine', said Sheldon.

Howard paused a moment and looked at Sheldon. Normally he would have some sort of snappy retort but he was just sat there. This had really hurt him to the point that he didn't seem like Sheldon. But apart from the pity, there was the seething anger for how Sheldon had been for the last few years. All the comments that how he was going to be the one to be the recipient of a Nobel Prize and how his contributions to science would be worth so much more than anyone else's. There was also the resentment that all of them had felt towards him because he still would get recommended for loads of stuff and had so many awards!

Sheldon meanwhile didn't give a damm about what Howard had to say. For one thing, he knew that Howard had never really liked him. Another thing was that did his opinion really matter, after all he didn't have a PHD but it was best not to mention that. His focus was on trying not to cry because then he would be showing weakness and doing that in front of Howard would undermine everything.

'well I'll see you at lunch then' said Howard

' maybe' said Sheldon staring out the window

Howard left slightly put out by Sheldon's behaviour but he had other things to think about. Sheldon carried on sitting at his desk, head in his hands. He was so determined not to cry at all while he was at work even though he was now alone. Who knows who was looking at him? The door opened again. This time it was Raj. The expression on his face was one of shock when he saw a sad Sheldon.

'Sheldon, what's wrong. We got worried when Leonard said you didn't come home last night' said raj

'I was fine, I was with Amy' said Sheldon not looking up

'What? You spent the night there?' asked Raj

'Yes, now not to be rude but can you please leave, I'm not in the mood to talk' said Sheldon

'Right ok, see you at lunch' he said before leaving.

Sheldon didn't want to think about lunch at all despite knowing that Amy would be coming and that he could get out some of his frustration by kissing her because every time he did, all the pain went away. He didn't care if he did it in front of everyone. Amy wasn't going to ridicule him, well he hoped she wouldn't. She would probably want to go and talk to Leonard at some point to congratulate him which was fair and he had no issue with that. As long as she stood by him, that was all that mattered.


	5. Trying out something new

Chapter 5 

Lunchtime finally rolled around after what had seemed like a lifetime to Sheldon. He'd only left the office once to use the bathroom but as he had walked along the corridor, all he could hear people talking about was Leonard. It was starting to drive him crazy. He got up, grabbed his jacket and walked towards the cafeteria avoiding the gazes of all the others. Stood by the door were Amy and Leonard. Leonard looked guilty at Sheldon but said nothing. Amy meanwhile held out her arms and pulled Sheldon into a tight embrace. He held her tightly before tilting her head up and kissing her passionately. Leonard was shocked, never had Sheldon done that before!

'Hello Sheldon' said Amy after about a 10 second pause once Sheldon had released her.

'Good afternoon Amy. Good afternoon Leonard' said Sheldon, a smile upon his face.

'Hello Sheldon, I was just asking Amy if you were with her last night' said Leonard

'And I was just congratulating Leonard on his achievement' said Amy. 'I'm sorry if that has upset you in any way'

'Nope' said Sheldon shrugging. 'Leonard does deserve to be praised for his achievement.'

'Thank you Sheldon' said Leonard before walking through the cafeteria door.

'Wow, I thought you'd let him have it 'said Amy

'I'm better than that' said Sheldon. 'And I do think what I said was wrong. Admittedly it might take me a while to admit that to Leonard.'

'I guess that's something. Do you want to eat lunch here or do you want to go elsewhere ?' she asked him.

' I'm open to anything' said Sheldon.

' But don't you normally have pasta today ?' said Amy.

' I do, but I told you that I don't mind' said Sheldon.

'Right then, I suggest we go to a small café just up the road, it's about a 5 minute walk from here' said Amy grabbing Sheldon's hand and giving it a squeeze. He squeezed back and they set off out of the university.

'How was your morning?' Amy asked

'Not great but not as bad as I anticipated. Howard was unpleasant to me but I guessed he would be. Raj was indifferent and I managed to avoid everyone else really' said Sheldon with a sigh.

'So you've only had Wolowitz laughing at you. Doesn't surprise me about that considering he's only got a master's degree' said Amy.

'Yes well I didn't say that, although I was thinking it' said Sheldon.

Amy was stunned. Normally when Sheldon was mad, he'd be the first to insult someone if they insulted him. She guessed it went in the whole territory of the new Sheldon. She also knew that this would really start getting at him so she would need to tread carefully. Sheldon looked at her and smiled as they walked in the café door. It was the type of place that was friendly and calming. Amy led Sheldon over to a table by the window and ordered him a diet coke. She ordered herself a lemonade and then handed Sheldon a menu.

'Wow, I've got no idea what to have' said Sheldon, feeling a little anxious.

'Just go with what your head tells you' said Amy giving Sheldon a beaming smile.

The waitress came over and looked at Sheldon. She smiled sweetly at him as if she had seen him before. Amy's smile faltered just a bit. Sheldon did get his fair share of female attention despite his nerdy look.

'What can I get the two of you ?' asked the waitress.

'I'll have the ham and cheese Panini' said Amy

'I'll go for the chicken and bacon gourmet salad' said Sheldon, handing the menus back.

_'_Wow get you for branching out !' said Amy with a giggle.

'I know. It feels so strange breaking the habits of my lifetime but I'm determined to branch out. And most of all I want to please you' said Sheldon, a small blush creeping across his cheeks.

'Do you want to stay at work?' said Amy.

'As in this afternoon? I'm still not sure. May I contemplate it whilst we eat?' asked Sheldon.

'You may of course.' said Amy.

As the two of them chatted about Amy's latest study, Sheldon once again felt at ease. This was the only person he could let himself go around. That both scared and excited him. So did the idea of bunking off work and going somewhere with Amy. But was he ready to do that ?


	6. Drinks, gossip and glares

Chapter 6

' I can't believe I'm doing this' said Sheldon a massive smile upon his face.

The two of them were sat in Amy's car. Sheldon had walked back to the university and almost immediately faked a stomach cramp when he got to the physics department. Amy managed to fake surprise and concern and said she would drive Sheldon to the doctor when Leonard and Raj came out to see what was going on.

'Neither can I, I don't know if I've already said this but I'm loving this new impulsive Sheldon' said Amy

'Good to know. Where are we going ?' said Sheldon

'Where do you want to go?' asked Amy ' I'll do whatever you want'

'We could go to the beach or to the mall or anywhere ?' said Sheldon

' How about for a start we go for a drink ?' said Amy

'At the cheesecake factory of course, I may be more impulsive but trying to drink in an unfamiliar setting draws the line.' Said Sheldon.

'Right then' said Amy.

Neither planned on getting drunk as that would lead to them doing something stupid. But they wanted just to enjoy themselves. Sheldon felt a little scared as he considered what he was doing carefully, but his new found wild recklessness was telling him to do this and to spend time with the woman he loved. He took a deep breath as they walked inside together hands held.

'Hi bestie' said Amy as she saw Penny at the bar.

'Hello Amy, Hello Sheldon' said Penny smiling at one and glaring at the other.

' Hello Penny, can I have a long island iced tea please' said Sheldon

'I'll have a gin and tonic' said Amy

'Sheldon, you're actually drinking ?' said Penny a look of shock on her face. 'And aren't you supposed to at work' .

She turned around and started make him his drink. She was shocked that Sheldon seemed so calm, that he was drinking with no prompting of any event. But she was feeling angry towards him for what he had said to Leonard. Upsetting her boyfriend was something you didn't do !

' I have taken the choice to bunk off as you would say. And so has Amy' said Sheldon as Penny handed him his drink.

'And I as his girlfriend have too. I know that Sheldon needs a bit of support right now' said Amy planning a kiss on Sheldon's cheek. He blushed a little afterwards when Amy grabbed her own drink.

'Penny, I already know you're mad at me for what I said to Leonard. But I'm not yet ready to apologize' said Sheldon.

'Why not ?' said Penny. 'Sheldon, you know you went too far this time!'

'Because I'm trying to adjust to a new way of life. A way that doesn't solely focus on work and my career. No a way that focuses on people and feelings. I will apologize to Leonard but I will do it when I find a way to prove I am truly sorry' said Sheldon, his voice rising.

Then he turned to Amy who smiled at him. Penny was speechless. She'd known Sheldon for a long time but he'd never said anything like this. He was so reluctant to admit he was wrong. She also had never seen him react in this way around Amy. He looked at her if she was the answer to all his problems. This Nobel Prize thing was truly changing him but she wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing

'I'll only have the one drink I think Amy' said Sheldon. 'Perhaps we could go to the zoo after this before dinner'

' Of course my dear' said Amy.

Sheldon got up to use the bathroom. Both Amy and Penny watched him as he waked away. Amy's face was one of love whilst Penny's was one of confusion.

'What is going on with him?' said Penny

' I'm not sure entirely. I think he's having a breakdown but he's internalizing it' said Amy. ' At the moment he keeps getting emotional and then kissing me !'

'He's kissing you !' cried Penny.' Oh my God, he's not the Sheldon I met'

'It gets better, we shared the same bed last night' said Amy smiling to herself.

'Whoa. Did you..' said Penny

'Nope but it was so strange. I'm so worried for him but at the same time I don't want him to stop being so open and loving' said Amy

The two kept on talking as Sheldon was gone a while. When he got back to the bar, Amy had almost finished her drink. Sheldon quickly drank his and they said their farewells to Penny. Amy had realised that he had felt a bit weird after what he had admitted to the two girls so was determined to try and take his mind off things.

'I don't know what to think anymore' said Penny. Little did she know that Sheldon and Amy were also thinking the same thing.


	7. New reactions, new Sheldon

Chapter 7

The zoo had been great fun. Amy and Sheldon spent all their time looking at the animals and telling each other interesting facts they though the other wouldn't know. They also held hands the entire time and kept sneaking kisses. But it was when they had gone to see the penguins that Amy proposed to Sheldon that they go and eat dinner with the others. Sheldon protested a lot saying that he was too scared to face them altogether. He knew Leonard still hated him, that Penny did too. Howard would just make fun of him and Raj would likely just glare (unless he had had a drink). Bernadette would most likely think her bad thoughts as she was too polite to say anything.

'Amy I can't do this' he said in the car back to the apartment

'Sheldon you can. You're so brave and facing your fears is the best way to embrace it' said Amy

'But it's gonna hurt me' sighed Sheldon.

'Sheldon, you can do this!' she said forcefully

They parked outside and walked up the stairs together in silence. Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand as they got to the 4th floor. Amy knocked on the door and penny answered it. She narrowed her eyes a little at Sheldon but gestured for the two of them to come in

'Hi guys' said Amy

'Hello Amy' said Howard and Leonard.

'Hi Amy, looking good 'said Bernadette smiling at her. She gave Sheldon a look that seemed devoid of all emotion. He returned with one similar. He went and sat in his spot, Amy beside him. She gave his hand a squeeze and he returned it. To him now touching her just seemed normal.

'So Sheldon where did you disappear off to?' asked Howard. 'Sibert was looking for you as he wanted to invite you to a congratulatory party for Leonard tomorrow night'

'We went to the zoo' said Amy and Sheldon together

'The zoo?' said Bernadette

'Yes the zoo' said Sheldon

'Wow gets you guys for breaking the rules' said Leonard

'Yeah' said Penny. 'I thought that when you came into work this afternoon'

'You went for a drink?' asked Leonard

'Yes we did' said Amy kissing Sheldon on the cheek.

'And I'll tell President Sibert that I'll be coming to party. I hope it will be alright to bring Amy too. We can all let our hair down to celebrate with Leonard.' said Sheldon kissing her on tip of her nose. She smiled very sweetly at him and at them all.

The men who were sat down were shocked. It was so un-Sheldon, all of it. Who was the man before them, the man kissing his girlfriend, talking about drinking and skipping work?

'So Sheldon, how does it feel to be sat with a Nobel Prize winner?' asked Howard with slight malice.

'It feels no different than normal. But Leonard can work that out from my expressions as can you' said Sheldon.

'I'm still shocked to be honest Sheldon and not in the best of moods with you' said Leonard. 'I wish for you to say one thing to me'

'I'm guessing that would be sorry' said Sheldon.' Well Leonard, I do apologize for my comments last night and want a chance to make it up to you'

Everyone gasped. Penny dropped the bowl she was holding, Bernadette's hand flew to her mouth and everyone else stared in stunned silence.

'Ok Sheldon' said Leonard after a moment. 'I accept it but it doesn't mean I've forgiven you. It's still hard for me to deal with how you hurt me '

That comment pushed Sheldon too far though. He thought it would be enough to say that for now. He quickly got up fighting back the tears and ran out. Amy stood up and followed him, muttering her apologies to them all. Her obligation was to check on her boyfriend. She found Sheldon at the bottom of the staircase in floods of tears.

'I can't be around them. It's not the same and I can't stand not being forgiven. It hurts Amy, it hurts so much' sobbed Sheldon.

She held her arms out and he fully embraced her. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and in that split second their lips met. They were so lost in their own world filled with love and passion that they didn't hear the footsteps coming down until they reached the first floor But it didn't stop them until Sheldon opened his eyes to see all of his so called friends stood there gawping

'What on earth?' said Raj?

'Were you two kissing?' asked Bernadette.

'We were' said Amy

'As if it's not normal for a boyfriend and girlfriend to kiss' said Sheldon still holding Amy.

'Now if you'll excuse us we're going to eat out tonight' said Amy

'But you said we would eat here' said Sheldon

'After that kiss, I've realised I want to do something more intimate' said Amy grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. 'See you all tomorrow most likely'

They walked into the night as Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard and Bernadette watched them go. Penny was right; she had no idea what to think anymore. Leonard was both annoyed and shocked. Howard was stunned as was Bernadette. Raj was impressed that Sheldon was capable of kissing like that.

'Who was that man? That's not Sheldon Cooper 'said Leonard

'No that's the all new Sheldon. He's experienced real emotion and realised that he is truly in love with Amy now he can't compete with you academically' said penny.

'All I know is he might go all the way' said Raj.


	8. Dinner for two

Amy sat in the restaurant, a smile plastered on her face as Sheldon walked towards her carrying drinks. She couldn't believe him. Whilst she knew she had to reprimand him for his actions towards Leonard, at this moment she was feeling euphoric.

'One cranberry juice for me and one glass of non-alcoholic wine for you' said Sheldon with a smile.

'Thanks' said Amy. 'Sheldon we need to talk about your reaction to Leonard just now'. Her smile faded and the look upon her face became stern.

The smile on Sheldon's face faltered slightly. He sat back down at the table and looked straight into Amy's eyes.

'I thought what I did was right. I thought it was what you're supposed to do' said Sheldon, his voice wavering slightly.

'Yes you did do what you thought was right, but this time it wasn't enough. You'd hurt him so badly and you expected to be forgiven straight away. But that's not how it works' said Amy.

'I know but I just want things with Leonard to go back to normal' said Sheldon

'What about with the others?' asked Amy.

Sheldon had to think for a moment. He didn't really mind about his relationships with Howard, Bernadette and Raj because he didn't have to constantly be around them. His relationship with Penny would need to be re-worked on as she was both Leonard's girlfriend and his neighbour and he needed the two of them to co-operate. Then there was everything that had happened over the last 24 hours with Amy. He had come to realise that he should of being more physical with Amy a long time ago. He loved her so much and he should have shown her that before. It was something in fact he wanted to thank Leonard for and he would say that when he went to make it up to Leonard.

'I will apologize to them all, but I need to sort things with Leonard first. Then I want to make it up to Penny as well' said Sheldon taking a sip of his drink.

'That's something. I'm still proud of you Sheldon; you attempted to face your fears' said Amy, the smile returning.

Sheldon looked away for a moment as Amy's smile made him blush. She noticed it and laughed a little. She loved the reaction she was making him have; it made her know he was a real human being like everyone else. But she didn't want anyone else, just Sheldon Cooper. She didn't want things to go back to the way things were before once everything went back to normal with the others. They'd been through too much in just one day than they had in the last 3 years.

'Amy what do you want to do after dinner?' asked Sheldon

'Do you want to go to a movie or something' said Amy.

'Nah, there isn't anything I want to see. How about renting a movie and heading back to yours?' said Sheldon

'Yeah we can make cocoa or something' said Amy

'It's just I want some private time with you' said Sheldon before clamping his hand over his mouth. Where had that come from?

'I … I' said Amy

'Oh my gosh Amy, I'm sorry.' said Sheldon.

'No I'm just shocked that's all. Sheldon you seem like a different person since all this happened. You're far more impulsive and I'm scared that once this is over you'll go back to the way you were before' said Amy, tears glittering in her eyes.

'No my love that will not happen, Amy I cannot go back to the way things were before' said Sheldon his voice rising.

'Oh Sheldon' was all Amy could say.

Then not another word was spoken for a few moments until the waitress appeared to take their order. Amy was insistent on them having a 2 course meal and paying for it as a treat to Sheldon. He agreed and let her order what she wanted for both of them. He wanted to let her to show how willing he was to accept change. Plus she knew what she liked anyway. It proved they were meant to be.

Throughout the dinner the two of them talked about work as per usual. They also talked about some of the fun they had in the past but not another word was spoken about their feelings. By the time Amy had paid the check. Sheldon wanted to do nothing more than grab her and kiss her. But he bided his time until they would be alone. Sheldon then made up his mind; he was going to move past first base tonight. He hoped Amy was ready for the wild side of Dr Sheldon Cooper!


	9. Kisses turning into more

Leonard, Penny and Raj were sat in the car on their way to Amy's house. They wanted to go and speak to Sheldon about his behaviour and without Howard they would be able to do it with less snarky comments. He had taken Bernadette home in order for them to have some quality time. Raj wanted to come along because he wanted to see what would happen. He also wanted to ask about how far Sheldon had gone.

'So what do we say to him?' asked Penny

'I want to tell him that it's gonna take time for me to forgive him but I will. I also want to tell him I don't hate him.' said Leonard with a sigh.

'None of us hate him' said Raj. 'I'm wondering why he is being so intimate with Amy'

'It's his coping mechanism I think. He's lost what he feels is dear which is physics. So he's concentrated all his feelings he has for Amy which he sees as equally important' said Penny.

'In a way dude, you're responsible for that' said Raj to Leonard.

Meanwhile Sheldon and Amy had just gotten back from dinner. Amy was just opening the door when she felt Sheldon's hands on her waist. She gasped and quickly forced the door open and allowed him to push her into the room. He turned on the light and told her to sit on the couch. She laughed and did so.

'Amy I want to ask you something before I kiss you again' said Sheldon

'Is it will I allow you to go any further than first base?' asked Amy

'Yes. How did you know that' said Sheldon surprised.

'I can see it in your eyes, Sheldon I have no issues but only if you are ready for this. I'm already so happy with the way things are with us' said Amy

'Well if you want me to stop then just say so' said Sheldon.

The two of them looked into each other eyes. Then in a heartbeat their lips met and they were locked in an embrace. Sheldon could feel that Amy was so ready for this. He pulled away and moved his mouth towards her neck. He kissed it multiple times and felt her moan in pleasure.

'Something tells me you don't know how to give a lovebite' said Amy.

'Do you?' asked Sheldon.

'I think so' said Amy 'I'll only to it if you're willing'

'I dare you' said Sheldon.

Amy draped herself over Sheldon's lap so she was sitting on him and then placed her mouth on his neck. He sighed in pleasure as she started. It seemed so wrong but to him it felt so right. It seemed like forever and he didn't want her to stop but after a couple of moments she pulled away. He then laughed and embraced her. He then pushed her down lightly onto the sofa so she was propped on the arm of it and then he lay almost on top of her. This was the moment he had been waiting for despite everything he stood for, how he was so careful never to be touched or allow others to touch him; he was willing to let it slide. Amy was the person he wanted right now. He started to push her sweater up her body, just brushing her chest. A small shred of fear was in his mind but he pushed it away as he yanked the sweater over her head and tossed it to the floor.

'I dare you now Sheldon' said Amy working her hand under his shirt.

'Oh Amy' was all he could say before he undid the first 3 buttons of her shirt. He started to slide his hand under her shirt and stroked her chest. Then he did what he had wanted to do for so long, he grabbed her right boob. She gasped and kissed him so hard he felt her almost bite his tongue. He carried on undoing the buttons and started to pull her shirt off.

'Amy is you home?' said a voice from the hall.

'Crap' said Sheldon

Amy quickly rebuttoned her shirt and ran to open the door. Sheldon got up from the couch and stood behind her.

'Amy we want to talk to Sheldon' said Leonard.

'Oh my god, what's that on your neck?' cried Penny gesturing to Sheldon. She fumbled in her handbag and got her mirror out. She passed it to Sheldon who gasped in shock at the giant purple mark on his neck.

'Amy you are incredible' said Sheldon

'That's some love bite' said Raj

Amy blushed in both embarrassment and pride. Sheldon put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. All Leonard, Penny and Raj could do was stand there in shock.

'Come in why don't you 'say Amy laughing.


	10. Hot drinks and chatter

Chapter 10

The 3 of them walked in, still in silence. Penny kept looking back and forth between Amy and Sheldon, not believing that Amy was the reason for the blotch on Sheldon's neck. Raj went to sit on the sofa, Leonard in the armchair and Penny lent against the kitchen counter. Amy walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

'Anybody for a hot beverage?' she asked politely. She knew how much she sounded like Sheldon once she had said it.

'Ohhh Cocoa for me' Said Sheldon going to sit next to Raj on the sofa.

'I'll take some tea' said Leonard

'Any beer?' said Raj. Amy shook her head at him. 'Fine coffee' he said

'And I 'said Penny.

Amy set about making everyone their respective drinks, the smile still upon her face. Sheldon sat there looking at his 3 friends. He knew what he had done went against everything they knew about him. He bore the mark that Amy had just given him proudly.

'Sheldon the reason we came here was to say something about you storming out' said Penny.

'Just because I haven't forgiven you, doesn't mean I won't. I just need some time' said Leonard.

'I just want to show you I'm sorry' said Sheldon.

'And for the record none of us hate you' said Penny.

'I knew that 'said Sheldon. 'Hating takes up a lot of time and effort'

'Now here's another question. What's going on with you and Amy?' said Raj.

'I've come to realise that love is more important than academics. And I love Amy, simple as that. If I didn't would I of allowed her to give me this hickey ' said Sheldon.

'Well said Sheldon' said Amy a slight giggle to her voice.

'You love Amy' said Penny

'I do love her, isn't it obvious' said Sheldon.

'And I love you Sheldon' said Amy blowing him a kiss. She walked over to them carrying the drinks on a tray. Raj moved so she could sit next to Sheldon. She grabbed his hand tightly and he squeezed hers in return.

'So Sheldon are you coming home tonight' asked Penny.

'I'm not sure. I want to be with Amy but I do miss my bed' said Sheldon with a small sigh.

'you might feel more comfortable being intimate back in your own room' said Leonard. Deep down He missed having Sheldon in the apartment. It was strange not having him talk about things that were completely pointless. Despite how much Sheldon had hurt him, he wanted them to still be friends and roommates.

'I never considered that' smirked Sheldon 'although I had no issue with intimacy here as you can tell'

'true dat' said penny picking up her coffee.

'It's just sooooo hard to believe, you two' said Raj.

'well believe it everyone' said Amy. 'Sheldon, shall we return to your apartment?'

'I think we should, let's mix it up' said Sheldon

'Leonard shall we all go in the one car?' asked Penny.

'it saves you gas Amy' chipped in Leonard.

'sure, let's go' said Amy.

The five of them chatted for a little bit whilst they finished their drinks. Sheldon was rather quiet throughout, only interjecting once about Raj and Howard pouring a slushie over him in reaction to a comment he had made. Amy laughed at this but not in a mean way as this was before she knew Sheldon. He never ceased to amaze her.

'you guys go ahead whilst I lock up' said Amy, once everyone had finished their drinks. The four others stood up and walked to the door. Sheldon waited whilst the others went down. Sheldon heard Raj call shotgun. Once Amy had locked up, she and Sheldon went to join the others in the car. It was a quiet ride back for the two of them as both were contemplating what would happen next.

'penny shall we spend the night at yours?' asked Leonard.

'yeah sounds fine' said Penny blowing him a kiss.

Amy and Sheldon looked at each other. With some privacy they could go even further. But they didn't know if they were ready to go that far in such a short space of time. Yet both of them wanted to and the lust would be what would take over.


End file.
